


My enemy's invisible ( I don't know how to f i g h t )

by VolunteerFieryDantooinian



Category: All the Wrong Questions
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Asphyxiation, Crying, Demon AU, Demonic Possession, Demons mimicking people, Depression, Dream demons, Dream injuries, Form-taking by demons, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of it, Maybe even Major, Mimicry, Minor Character Deaths later on, Minor Injuries, Multi, Murder, Nightmares, Platonic Interaction, Possession, Strangling, Stress and Fear-induced illness, Violence, this is going to be dark, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolunteerFieryDantooinian/pseuds/VolunteerFieryDantooinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemony figured that the nightmares would pass, even though they felt horribly, horribly real.</p><p>Of course, they didn't, and it didn't help when people started dropping like flies.</p><p>Something is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My enemy's invisible ( I don't know how to f i g h t )

**Author's Note:**

> The beast can possess people now. This will be dark.
> 
> Hangfire teams up with the bombinating beast to do his dirty work, like in canon. The beast is a more of a demon, unlike in canon.

When Lemony found himself in the forest again, he wanted to cry. Not this again.

He honestly wasn't sure how long he could take it.

It was darker than ever, the blackness filling his mind and choking him. The trees towered over his head, their branches reaching out like skeletal arms. The leaves were bleached white, almost like bones.

"I see you're back." The hissing, buzzy voice echoed around him, but it was almost as if it was inside of his head.

"Did I even have a choice?" He snarked. The deep, hissing voice made a sound that was most likely a laugh, and it scared him, tremors wracking his body. He was frozen in place.

"Let's have some fun." It hissed, and Lemony heard footsteps. He sank to the ground, closing his eyes tightly. No, no, no.

"Snicket, look at me." Moxie's familiar voice rang out, and it sounded so real, and he looked up.

She was standing there, smiling slightly, the expression on her face familiar. Moxie wouldn't hurt him. Would she? He didn't think so.

The look on her face changed, going from comforting to sadistic, eyes glittering in the now-harsh moonlight. "Do you really think you mean anything to me?" She scoffed, and he flinched away, closing his eyes.

"No. This isn't real." He cried out, biting his lip hard, shivering. Some part of him knew that was true, but the other piece said that he couldn't escape this, no matter how hard he tried. _You're stuck here_ , something said, and it sounded like the throaty, omniscient hiss that had been filling his head minutes before.

"It's as real as you are, Lemony Snicket. Oh wait, that wouldn't be real at all. Has _anything_ you have ever said really been the whole truth?"

Her words felt like a punch to the stomach, and he gasped out loud.

"I know you aren't real. You can't hurt me." He exclaimed defiantly, and got to his feet.

Moxie had him by the throat in seconds, pinning him against the nearest tree. Her eyes glimmered as she spoke.

"Just because this is in your mind doesn't mean it can't hurt you, Lemony Chas Snicket. I see you'll have to learn that the hard way." Her voice had morphed into the deep, dark hiss, and he flinched at the use of his middle name. No one ever used it- well, unless they were very angry, upset, or very close to him.

"St-Stop!" Lemony's voice was a mere whisper now. His oxygen was being cut off, fog clouding his brain, and he couldn't breathe, clawing at his throat, but the thing that looked like her but wasn't only squeezed harder. To make things worse, she drew up her other hand and punched him, hard.

He flinched as her fist connected with his side, and then with his jaw. Then she kicked him hard in the stomach, twice, a manner that was usually only present in Stew Mitchum, and he let out a choked, wheezing cry. Tears were streaming down his face as the blackness came down around him.

"Sleep tight."

 

~~~~

 

Lemony tried to scream when his eyes flew open, but no sound would come out, so he just sat there, sucking in huge, hiccuping breaths. His chest ached, and his throat felt like it was closed up, because he still couldn't get enough air. He felt lightheaded and unsteady, breath hitching.

Theodora was looking over at him in a way he couldn't read. It wasn't quite worry. It was a look that definitely conveyed the words "What on Earth is wrong with you?! My last apprentice never did this!"

"Again?" She sighed in an annoyed fashion and rolled her eyes. Without another word, she strode over to the door and exited the room.

Lemony figured out he was shivering, teeth chattering, and he felt an odd feeling throughout his entire body, like he had been drenched in freezing water and then shoved into a sauna. He usually equated this feeling with feverishness. Wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, he carefully slid out of bed.

The second his feet hit the floor a staggering wave of nausea hit him, and his knees buckled. He was still gasping, adrenaline rushing through his veins, shivering violently. Quickly, he managed to get to his feet and stumble to the trash bin. He was fairly used to this cycle by now, as it occurred almost 3-4 times a week.

Shivering, he retched painfully, stomach disagreeing with the way the room was spinning around him. Everywhere he'd been hit in the dream still ached badly, and he could practically still feel ghostly fingers around his throat, bruising and cold.

With shaking arms wrapped around his middle, he let out a little pained gasp. Dizziness flooded through him violently, making his stomach lurch and causing him to throw up what little he'd eaten over the past week.

He hadn't actually eaten since 3 days ago, just drunk water, and he'd barely eaten at all. In other words, it was just Cleo forcing him to at least eat some toast, because he wouldn't eat otherwise, she knew that. She was smart.

This was why he wouldn't eat. He didn't want to touch food ever again, honestly, and all of his friends were worried. He couldn't blame them.

"I can see why Theodora sent me. Everyone is worried, Snicket. Very worried." Cleo's worried voice was a surprise to him. He looked over and saw the chemist standing in the doorway, looking worried.

Silently, he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, hoping to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. "You're worse off than I thought." She sighed, and he rolled his eyes and finished brushing his teeth.

"I'm okay." His voice was too shaky, and his wobbly legs were giving out from under him all of a sudden. He'd gotten up too fast.

Cleo rushed forward and caught him. 

"You're still having the nightmares, right?" She said softly, practically holding him up.

"Y-yeah." He mumbled, closing his eyes, the spinning room nauseating him.

"That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital. There's one not way too far out of town, 2 hours away at the most, I'd guess." He froze at her words and pulled harshly away, then fell to the floor.

"No. I promise, I'll eat something, get some sleep, anything you want, just don't take me to the hospital." His teeth were chattering as he sat shivering on the cold tile, and he realized hot tears were flooding down his face. 

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Cleo knelt down beside him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched away, and then unexpectedly hugged her tightly as sobs shook his entire body. She patted his shoulder, a little awkwardly, hugging him back. "It's okay. I promise. We'll get this sorted out."


End file.
